leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS152
/ |title_ja=VS バタフリー |title_ro=VS Butterfree |image=PS152.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=12 |number=152 |location=Ecruteak City Burned Tower |prev_round=Lovely Lanturn |next_round=Oh, It's Ho-Oh! }} or (Japanese: VS バタフリー VS Butterfree) is the 152nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot This round is a flashback to the time when the were awakened. A few days after Ecruteak City was ravaged by an earthquake, its reconstruction is well underway. and Wilton arrive at the city on their . Yellow notices that a huge pagoda-like structure is being rebuilt, and decides to have a look. Jasmine, who is supervising its reconstruction, greets her and Wilton, and thanks the two for offering their help. Jasmine informs Wilton that the city's Gym Leader, Morty was away from the city when the earthquake occurred, but she happened to be there at the time. She thought it would be better for her to stay behind and help reconstruct the city. She refers to the tower currently being reconstructed, as the Tin Tower, and says that she would have died in there if she hadn't been saved. Wilton notices the absence of any rebuilding work apart from that of the Tin Tower. Jasmine says it's because Morty ordered the reconstruction of Tin Tower before any other building, in order to pacify the furious . Jasmine clarifies that Tin Tower is Ho-Oh's sacred domain, and its history dates back 150 years when there were two towers in the city. One of the workers informs Jasmine that fire is engulfing the other tower. She, Yellow and Wilton quickly follow the worker to the Burned Tower. Wilton wonders why the two-storey structure is referred to as a tower, and Jasmine explains that it is because a previous fire incident burned off the upper floors of the tower. Yellow, thinking that the workers' method of putting out the fire is too slow, flies up on Kitty above the Burned Tower, and sends out Omny attached to her fishing rod, which delivers a to put the fire out. Wilton tells an amazed Jasmine that he taught Yellow how to fish. Yellow quickly notices that she can't pull back her fishing line. She lets out a yelp as she suddenly gets pulled into the Burned Tower. She ends up in a strange room surrounded by three giant ice mirrors. They shatter into pieces without warning, and three quadrupedal creatures appear before Yellow. The one in the middle uses telepathy to speak to Yellow, who remains baffled. Outside, Jasmine and Wilton are still looking for Yellow when they suddenly spot three figures shooting out of the Burned Tower in a flash. Both are still in shock when Yellow finally shows up on Kitty. A while later, Jasmine begins to explain the story of the Burned Tower. When Yellow hears about the three creatures in the story, she realizes that she came across them earlier. Major events * In a flashback, lifts , , and 's curse and opens the exit to the real world. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (flashback) * Jasmine (flashback) * Wilton (flashback) * Ecruteak City townspeople (flashback) Pokémon * (Pika; 's; flashback) * (Omny; 's; flashback) * (Kitty; 's; flashback) * (Chuchu; 's; flashback) * (Wilton's; flashback) * (Amphy; Jasmine's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; fantasy) * The ' previous forms (flashback) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, is referred to as . In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |es_eu= |vi = VS Butterfree }} de:Kapitel 152 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS152 fr:Chapitre 152 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS152